Talk:Cries of The Vengeful Demon in the Prison Tower Event Re-Run/@comment-84.143.251.226-20170131205815
I... I did it. With a hair's width, but I actually did it. With my casual F2P only luck-with-Casters-Team. Here's the setup: Waver, Kuro, Support Merlin, Tamamo, Carmilla, Lu Bu. And it was also my first time using the battle suit, so it was still at lvl 1. I know, maybe I should have swapped Carmilla with Kintoki Rider, but I was scared to hell that the Rider-demon at stage could crit my Casters and so I wanted to take him out asap. Which worked. And then she was killed by Gilles, being the first to bite it. It went all surprisingly well till stage 6 with Jeanne and Fucking Shirou. My plan was to swap my middle Servant with Lu Bu, charge him with Waver, buff him with both Waver and Merlin and then blast Fucking Shirou asap. Bastard already forced me to use a single command spell in our previous encounter. But it then went all awry. Fucking Shirou used every single one of his actions with charging his NP gauge. Waver neither managed to stun him, nor was his stalling all that effective. In the end Fucking Shirou blasted Waver and Merlin, Lu Bu survived thanks to Volumen Hydrargum. And retaliated. Thereafter came an insanely long, grinding battle against Jeanne in which she slowly whittled down my entire team until only Tamamo dueled her bravely. In the end I was forced to use all three of my command spells to revive my team and swipe Jeanne with only last NP from Kuro. Then came Dante. Fucking Dante. I called Lu Bu in again, buffed him and blasted him with a massive NP-Buster-Chain. It was amazing. Until he replied by One-Shotting Merlin. A Merlin without a scratch with 100% NP gauge. And he just killed him in his first fucking turn! I charged Lu Bu and managed to give him a second buffed NP-chain, but he still held out with 200k HP. I whacked him with everything I had, but his attacks were absurdly powerful and the moment I ran out of Def-Ups he just smashed through my team. At least Waver and Tamamo proved very effective in stalling him. At least until he finally managed to blast my team with his NP. At least I had one single ace up my sleeve: Kuro. She came, she saw that Dante had only 11k HP left by then and she wiped the floor with him. Well, that's my noob story. I was surprised that I actually managed to win at exactly 100 turns and with only my command spells. After all, I have no Avengers or golden Berserkers to carry me. And just that you know: Waver is the only one with max fou and max skills. Everyone else had 4/4/4 skills, only whatever Fous I found lying around, no Grail ascension and Tamamo is only lvl 81. It's a noob team, I guess, but it's the best I've ever fielded.